The present invention relates to an ignition exciter, particularly but not exclusively, for a gas turbine engine and to a method of igniting an engine, particularly but not exclusively, a gas turbine engine, for instance for aerospace applications.
A known ignition exciter for an engine supplies high voltage pulses to an igniter plug located in a combustion chamber of the engine. In general, the ignition exciter is operated during starting of the engine and, once combustion has been successfully established, the ignition exciter is switched off. However, in some applications where it is essential to maintain combustion continuously, the ignition exciter may run continuously. Ignition exciters of this type supply pulses to the igniter plug at a repetition rate which is typically between 0.5 and 5 hertz.